


everything you touch just feels like yours to me

by waylaidepicurean



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Painplay, Smut, Strap-Ons, That's it, That's the Entire Plot, cheryl likes to get bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waylaidepicurean/pseuds/waylaidepicurean
Summary: Cheryl likes marks that last.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	everything you touch just feels like yours to me

Cheryl's thighs and arms tremble as she peers down her body at her girlfriend's hand. She leans further back on her palms, locking her elbows to fight against the skittish nervousness at the sight between her thighs. The garish, pink, pearlescent appendage looks absolutely outsized in Toni's small grip as she thumbs the wet head, pressing it teasingly at Cheryl's entrance and rocking her hips in a way that feels almost threatening.

It's all she can do to keep herself and her girlfriend upright when she feels the imposing weight of the toy against her belly. Toni coils closer and rubs the length against her clit.

The hand gripping the back of her thigh squeezes, hard, and Cheryl gasps as Toni's nails dig into her skin. _I thought the purpose of this was to not leave visible marks?_ burns on the tip of her tongue, but...

She can't see Toni's heavy lidded eyes with her girlfriend's head bowed to trace the lines where their bodies meet but she can _feel_ them. Feel how they devour her as surely as her smart, sharp mouth would. She knows that Toni can see the dark flush in her cheeks, her throat, her chest, belly, thighs - she knows that she relishes it.

Her girlfriend's thumb is wet and warm when it smears over the inner crease of her thigh, where a yellow-green bite heals.

"I'm going to miss these," Toni sighs, truly mournful in a way that Cheryl feels in her core.

"Me too."

Toni smiles; all lovely, straight teeth and teasing tongue poking between them. "Don't worry, baby. I'll make sure you still feel me." It's a dark promise that sends tremors down Cheryl's spine.

They've never tried this particular setup before. Cheryl hadn't known anything about it until she'd walked into the bedroom after putting the twins down for the night to see Toni methodically distressing the double straps of a new leather harness. Their familiar, nylon-mesh wouldn't do for her purposes Toni had said, grinning with all her even, sharp teeth. What she had in mind was much too heavy. Too big.

It was big. Is big. The pale attachment is longer - by inches - than anything Cheryl had seen before and ribbed in a way that made it _indecent_ despite the soft, feminine color and the glittering curves _._

_Indecent_ looks very, very good on Toni, Cheryl soon found.

Toni's hands grip the back of her thighs, pressing them up and spreading them apart until only Cheryl's bottom and the palms of her hands touch the mattress. Her hips make long, slow strokes as she runs the toy between them. She has a remarkable amount of control as she aims the head to butt against the redhead's entrance, splitting her lips apart and drawing out a quivering gasp. The follow through paints a wet line from her pubis to her navel and she shudders as it nudges at the rolls of her stomach where her body bends in on itself.

She wants to lean back - the effort to stay upright is _a lot_ , right now, and the folds of flesh that form where Toni has pressed her almost in half feel unsightly - but she wants to see the way Toni's slim body works _more._ The firm undulations are positively bewitching.

And, well. The _size._ She's not completely unafraid of it - in fact, she'd go so far as to say she's very intimidated by it. But that's the point, isn't it? To go further than before, to leave an ache that she'll feel for days?

The phallus soaking itself in her arousal will certainly do that.

Cheryl swallows, thickly, watching between her thighs; watching Toni watch between her thighs. It's a heady rush - the nerves and lust all swirling together until she jerks and moans every time Toni teases at entry. "I don't think it will fit, TT."

The set of Toni's mouth is nothing short of _wolf-ish_ when she turns her eyes to Cheryl's. _My, what large teeth, what large eyes, what a large cock you have._

"It will. I know it will," Toni says, a laugh bubbling in her throat. "Do you know how I know it will, pretty girl?"

Cheryl can't stop the involuntary shudder, squeezing Toni with strong dancer thighs. "How, TT?" There's a title, an honorific, on the tip of her tongue and she swallows it down, embarrassed by the sudden urge.

Toni's hand settles over Cheryl's mound, drawing her gaze. Her small hand folds, index and pinky pressing under and into the middle and ring as best they can, settling the twist of her hand next to the toy. "It's not as big as that, is it?"

"No," Cheryl breathes, mind flooding with the memory of those four fingers tucked inside her, of the almost desperate way she'd craved the thumb that rubbed her clit as well even as Toni denied her. The way the slick latex had felt against her flushed and aching flesh had her convinced she could take it.

"No," Toni agrees. "I won't give you more than you can take."

The confidence in those words makes Cheryl breathless and her legs fall open wider in a truly Pavlovian display.

"That's my girl," Toni purrs, and Cheryl rocks her hips at the sound of it.

Toni's focus goes back to the apex of pale thighs - her long strokes could be playing or they could be teasing, Cheryl can't be sure. So she tests; a pout on her lips and a low whine in her throat. "May I have more now, please, TT?"

The answering groan is helpless and Cheryl thrums to hear it. Toni sinks onto her, momentarily weak. Fists press into the sheets behind her hips and Toni's forehead rests against her sternum and her girlfriend pants steaming breaths into the space between her breasts. With practiced balance she shifts her weight to one arm, her free hand curling up to cup Toni's cheek and press sharp kitten claws lightly into the delicate skin behind her ear. "Please, TT. I've been very good," she begs, sweet like syrup in the way that she knows Toni loves so much.

Toni kisses her, finally - hard and so very hungry - and Cheryl can taste herself when her tongue slips past Toni's teeth for a hot, wet moment. But Toni bites back, aggressive, her sharp incisors pulling at her lip and nipping. It makes Cheryl grin, which forces Toni's lips more firmly against her as the other girl seeks purchase to continue her honeyed torment.

She thinks of the book she and her brother read to each other as children, about the king of the Wild Things. To be tamed by such a creature - well, there is no shame in that. "I'll eat you up, I love you so," she quotes, giddy with happiness.

Toni softens. "Me too," she promises, earnest and beautiful enough to launch a thousand ships. There is more softness when she pulls Cheryl into her lap, breasts to belly, and turns her face like a flower to the sun for Cheryl to rain kisses down on her. Cheryl buries her hands in brilliant rose, winds them in warm silk; tugs her girlfriend's locks just for the satisfaction of it.

She is not the only wild thing tamed, in this bed.

The game has changed; the energy shifted. There is no lead anymore. So Cheryl slips her hands between their bodies and grasps and tugs, drawing a thready gasp from the upturned throat below her. "May I, please?" The politeness is unnecessary, but it wouldn't do to be ungrateful for so lovely a gift as Toni's lean body working against her own.

She's answered by plush lips pressed underneath her jaw. There is an edge of teeth. With her cheek, she guides Toni's mouth to her throat and pins it there. "Please, TT."

"If you think you're ready. Go slow, baby."

There are nerves, still. She can't possibly be more wet than she already is - Toni's hot, hungry mouth has driven her to a resonating madness once already, those slim hands keeping themselves busy by scratching up and down her thighs until her nerves were like live wires. She felt them snapping and sparking under her skin until it felt like she would die without Toni completing their circuit.

She didn't though. Die. It had been a rich torture to come down without the repletion of Toni's sure fingers socketed snuggly within her - especially knowing what was to come.

It was this; Toni on her heels, hands roaming up her sides and down her spine and a silicone spire between them. The dark little thrill of their debauchery. A mutually sought intemperance that would have filled her with shame, once upon a time. But now, well. She is a deviant, indeed, and she intends to indulge.

The thick, firm head is already slippery when she swipes it between her legs, but it comes away slicker still after. It fairly drips, wetting her fingertips as she follows the lubricous trail as far down the length as she can comfortably reach. She settles it against herself and lets her hips sink a tiny bit, testing.

Toni is rapt; rapturous. She can't tear her eyes from the spectacle of it, of them, and Cheryl can't blame her. She settles back onto her palms and Toni's hands can't seem to decide where to settle while her mind is lost at the polestar between Cheryl's legs. They flutter from around her waist to curving over the tops of her thighs, back and forth and back and forth. The attention stokes and enlivens and Cheryl has always been a performer at heart.

She sinks and sinks by the smallest of increments and Toni drinks it all in. The crown is butting up against her entrance, the shaft's core preventing it from bending much under the pressure and translating it directly to Toni's clit under the base.

It takes a long, long moment of careful pressure before the wide crown slips - pops - inside and it makes her jump nearly out of her skin. She'd expected it to hurt, but it was only a remarkably pleasant stretch. The mix of relief and adrenaline goes straight to her head. She feels positively drunk on the success and the keen, smug glint in Toni's eyes.

"That's it," Toni murmurs, palms smoothing inwards on pale thighs and thumbs parting slick petals. There is no grace left in Cheryl to be embarrassed that she is so intimately revealed and she's glad to be rid of it.

Slowly, slowly, she rolls her hips. The toy slips deeper in half inches, each downward movement soaking the next bit of length until it's nearly frictionless and the only impediments are her own wound-tight muscles. It's so much - the stretch feels markedly different than Toni's insistent progression of two, three, four fingers - and as much as she wants to give Toni a show she desperately, _desperately_ , wants to feel skin and sinew beneath her hands. Her thighs tighten around Toni's hips and her girlfriend reads her body's cues with a skill borne of extensive practice; hands grab her around the waist and then 'round to the small of her back, tugging her up until they're chest to chest. Cheryl's left hand presses flat between bronze shoulder blades and the other clutches the headrest reflexively as the shift in position pushes the shaft within her deeper. "No-oooh," she groans, unprepared for the increase in depth and swooning from it.

The sensation of fullness is its own form of pleasure - not orgasmic, but deeply satisfying nonetheless. Soft panting against her throat spurs her on, reminds her that Toni feels it too in her own way. A hand goes between their bodies until she feels a fist wrapped around the toy and pressing up into her sex.

It prompts her to move faster on her upstrokes and slower on the down. The presence of Toni's touch between her legs distracts her from the daunting notion of exactly how much is left on the other side of that fist in favor of blindly seeking the sharp edge of pleasure caused by rubbing her hard clit against the firm curl of knuckles.

Toni is a portrait of cupidity - greedy desire painted in the fever of her restless gaze and chapped lips from helpless panting. There is power in sexuality and Cheryl feels invincible, in the moment. She sinks lower, pressing into the hand between her legs. She raises herself on her knees - grips the headboard and the back of Toni's neck to brace - and down again. And then she finds herself searching for a hand that is no longer there; finds herself effectively hilted and feels like she's put her foot on a step that wasn't there. Surprised, startled, with her heart racing in her chest.

"I did it," she announces, dizzy from the accomplishment.

There's a rumble in Toni's throat that shakes Cheryl to her core - makes her clench and writhe. "Fuck, you did baby. You're so good. So sexy." Hands stroke over her and it feels like supplication. "You're amazing. You feel so, so good."

If she felt invincible before, she feels positively transcendent now. Toni's effusive praise rings something inside her like a bell struck, sending reverberations from the top of her head, to the tips of her fingers, to her toes curled underneath Toni's thighs.

She starts a slow, shallow ride. The soft, wet clap of skin on skin turns into a steady metronome for her to focus on as she works to adjust to the unyielding weight inside her. Toni makes little noises - high, quiet _ah ah oh_ s and low, pitched grunts - and that more than anything drives her on. The tickle of sweat in her cleavage, the cool air of the room against the back of her wet thighs as she rises and the burn of Toni's hot skin against them as she falls, the fierce ardor of Toni's hands - one gripping her ass, the other curved around her breast with her thumb pressed hard into a bite on the underside that is much fresher than the one between her legs - it all makes her feel absolutely _debauched_.

The bruise under Toni's touch aches deliciously and she feels like she could come from that alone.

The pace speeds up as Toni's mouth goes to her breasts, licking and sucking at salt and faded perfume. Uneven ridges on the toy push and pull as she rides it and she feels every single one distinctly as it draws out of her and then slides back in. Sharp teeth pluck at her nipple and she's almost tempted to slow down again to allow Toni to get a firmer hold.

The urge for more, harder, faster, louder - _fuck, Cher, yes, yes_ \- goads her on.

Lust makes her bold and she pushes at Toni, forcing her down onto the pillows still piled at the head of the bed. Their mouths clash for a brief moment before Cheryl gives up on the effort in favor of _more, harder, faster._ She clutches the headboard with both hands as she moves with divine purpose, drawing out edifying sounds of pleasure from below.

Toni clumsily straightens her legs so she has any sort of leverage, and that's how Cheryl knows that she's close. Her lean body is coiled so tightly, trying to hold herself back, trying to let Cheryl set the pace, but the edge of orgasm weakens her. She chases her own pleasure with a rough, arrhythmic upward grind that Cheryl meets enthusiastically.

Fingers pinch and pull at her hard nipples and there is a keen edge to it. Her clit shivers and throbs at the echoes of it and she rolls her hips harder, shorter - drags it against Toni's wiry body.

Toni's brows furrow, her eyes hidden behind heavy lids, one foot braced against the bed as she leverages herself up, _in_ , with increasing desperation. The angle is… _wrong_ , Cheryl quickly finds. It leaves her feeling distinctly _rearranged_ \- something she could enjoy if it was deliberate. This is not. But it's an easy enough thing to correct. She hooks her heel under her girlfriend's prone leg, guiding Toni to raise her knee. Naturally, instinctively, Toni seeks to maintain her balance and both of her heels are digging into satin for purchase, thrusting up with more strength, square on and deep.

Cheryl settles herself lower, feels the power in the slap, slap, slap of wet flesh. Her hands move from the backboard to the pillow beneath Toni's head where her thick, rose gold curls lay wild. Toni's face is a snarl of selfish gratification and Cheryl thrills to see it.

On a whim, she reaches down to her waist and winds her fingers with Toni's, dragging their entwined hands above their heads on the pillows.

"It's so big, TT. You're so deep," she mewls, a hint of the theatrical in her tone. It does the job. Toni groans, twists her face away to sink her teeth into her own arm for a brief moment. "You feel so good inside me."

" _Fuck._ "

"Does my pu-" her tongue falters, tripping over the foreign obscenity. "Does my pussy feel good, TT?"

"Jesus, fuck. _Yes_."

Toni's thrusts falter and she struggles without thought against the hold Cheryl has on her, trying to return them to their place on soft, pliant hips. But Cheryl is better positioned, stronger, not riding the razor's edge of imminent orgasm. She's able to easily keep the girl beneath her under control, picking up her slack with rough movements of her hips.

It feels good - she wasn't exaggerating that at all. She's fairly certain she won't come this way - she rarely does from penetration alone - but the way that Toni reacts does something to her. The way she nearly comes undone with every stroke, how she cries out as Cheryl rides the length of it… she knows it's not real, isn't interested in "real", but her mind sees action and reaction and she wants to see Toni _ruined._

Leaning down, she strokes her face against Toni's. The supine girl tries to turn her mouth to Cheryl's, seeking her lips blindly, but all she can manage is to huff hot, stale breaths against her lover's nude lips.

"I need to see you come, ma louve. I need to see-". Toni groans, burying her nose into the crook of Cheryl's throat. Cheryl wants more of that; wants teeth and tongue and lips on the thin, vulnerable skin there. "Are you going to come, my sweet?"

It's largely a rhetorical question. Toni is trying to hold herself back so hard that her grip is tight enough to break bones. "I'm gonna come so hard," Toni tells her, lost. "You're fucking me so good, Cher."

That hadn't occurred to her. That she is _fucking_ Toni regardless of whose attachment is in whom. It's an electrifying realization.

"I want you to come for me. I want you to- to come in me, TT," she demands with barely a waver in her voice. There's not even enough time for her to be abashed by her own words before Toni is twisting below her, almost thrashing; her hips jerking up once, harsh, and then grinding furiously. She presses back just as hard, mashing her clit against leather and taut skin.

For long seconds Toni is almost frozen; mouth open but silent, body bowed and tight, her breath trapped in her lungs. And then she comes, quiet and wild at once. "Cher," she moans, tugging insistently to free her hands, and when they're released they go around Cheryl's back and yank her close, clinging with both hands pressed between her shoulder blades. The legs between Cheryl's own writhe against the sheets and each other.

She doesn't manage to reach her peak before Toni goes limp beneath her, but she finds it hardly matters at all. Her lips meet their match, finally, in the stillness. Slowly, Toni rises to meet her. With her mouth, at least. It's wet - wetter than their sweat-soaked skin and arousal-slicked thighs - and Cheryl enjoys the slow, sloppy affection.

Toni laughs, still swimming in the afterglow and breaking their kiss with a wet pop. "How the fuck did you flip that on me?"

"You're very easy, Toni Topaz," Cheryl says, smug and satisfied. Their mouths meet again and Cheryl sighs, roused by the wet warmth that greets her tongue.

Toni's legs shift and it reminds Cheryl of the toy still firmly inside her. The size and rigidness is less pleasant without the natural anesthetics of rapidly mounting arousal and adrenaline. Fingers more familiar than even her own reach down, tentative. "You didn't finish," Toni pouts, ghosting lightly over Cheryl's very stiff, incredibly raw clit. She grabs the wandering hand by the wrist, hissing between her teeth. The look on Toni's face is disappointed and Cheryl finds it sweet.

She rests on one elbow and brushes her fingers through the frizzing hair at her girlfriend's temples, smoothing it back. "I loved it, TT." The puffed out lip jutting below her says that Toni is not the least bit appeased by her assurances.

"Let me try with my mouth," she suggests, looking at Cheryl with a disarming earnestness. And, well… who could possibly resist such an offer? Certainly not Cheryl Blossom. As she shifts back up high on her knees she finds the heavy weight between her thighs doesn't slip out - she has to pull herself off of it. It's awkward on her still shaky legs, but Toni mumbles something that's surely filthy under her breath as she stares with thirsty eyes and Cheryl finds that, once more, she doesn't have it in her to feel anything but warm under her girlfriend's heated attentions. Toni shimmies down between her legs a bit, getting comfortable on a pillow. "Come up here, baby."

She crawls on her knees into place, steadying herself with one hand on the headboard once more. The view is exquisite - Toni's soft pink curls fanned out, her soft pink mouth bruised from kissing, her soft pink cheeks flushed at the display before her. Those sharp, even teeth peek out as Toni scrapes them against her pale, dripping thigh and Cheryl has a deep need.

Unsteadily, she reaches between her legs and presses her index finger against her inner thigh and her middle against her mound, revealing the healing bite mark at their junction. Toni groans, turning her forehead towards the knee pressed to her shoulder. "Cher, Veronica saw it. And I bet the rest of the girls noticed it during practice and were too nice to say anything. I can't."

"Please," she purrs, sweet as candy. "It makes me so wet, TT. I love when I'm sitting in class or stretching at practice and I can feel it. When all I can think about is your mouth on me there."

Toni makes a noise that might be frustration or it might be lust - either way it's soon muffled by the way she is smothering herself in the skin on Cheryl's thigh. She nips and sucks, testing the resolve of the girl above her, and Cheryl buries her free hand in pink tresses and presses her closer.

The smooth wood grain of the bedframe shakes from the force of Cheryl's jolt when Toni sinks her teeth into tender flesh. It's not a playful bite; it _hurts._ It's meant to mark and ache and bruise over. It's a deliberate pain that is inextricably tied with the loving press of soft lips, the swipe of a strong tongue, the sight of Toni's face - a mess of sweat and arousal and saliva. A pain she can call on at will with a press of a finger or the clench of a thigh. A pain to bring up bright sense memory fragments of those delicious pleasures - pleasures made even sweeter by the bitter edge.

Her eyelids lower at the intensity. She bites her lip, hard. The length and breadth of her body is attuned to the narrow, stinging sensation of incisors not quite piercing flesh and the soothing caress of Toni's lips on the mark. It pulls against something low inside. Something that feels like a direct line to her clit. She tosses her hair, throws her head back, swallows thickly at the shivers that run like ripples in a formerly still pond.

She doesn't immediately notice the hands that grip tight to her thighs but she does notice the absence of Toni's hot mouth worrying the fresh bite mark. Creeping exhaustion makes her feel particularly slow as she lets her head droop and roll on her shoulders, tipping down naturally to take in the tableau Toni creates. Dark eyes are already searching for her own when she focuses and she's struck again with how gorgeous her sweet, devoted girl is. Those beloved, wide eyes crinkle at the corners even as she tentatively reaches out with her pointed tongue, testing.

She tries to lift away, reflexively, as her stinging entrance is gently prodded but Toni holds her close. Her hips settle easily under the other girl's influence and she curls forward to rest with both hands pressing into the rumpled sheets haloing her lovely girlfriend.

Toni grips her firmly; guides her hips to tilt and her thighs to spread. Fingertips play over the tender mark and she hums in pleasure, gasps in surprise to feel wet, gentle suction on her clit. A hum vibrates up and all the way through her, stoking that struck bell feeling again, and she moans. It's a steady drawing out as Toni presses her tongue under her clit - never quite hitting the oversensitive peak - and her mouth sucks, slow and methodical. Careful. It makes her feel almost dreamy, losing all sense of time as she falls into the even rhythm of placid sensations.

At some point she finds herself resting on the pillows; her chest propped up and her face pressed against the wood that has long since warmed to her body temperature. The pleasure builds slowly, although sometimes she finds herself shuddering weakly as it bubbles through her. Nails scrape over her ass and down the backs of her thighs in long, soothing strokes as Toni's mouth works unerringly. She'd be concerned for Toni's comfort if it weren't for the periodic vibratos that thrum like an electric current from her throat.

She loves this. The warm pleasure, the subtle swell of it as it rolls over her in little waves. It makes her toes curl and her pulse beat in her fingertips. Her eyes feel heavy as she sinks under it and her body feels like it's a thousand pounds.

"TT," she sighs. "Mercy, please."

Toni laughs, lightly. "Tapping out already?"

If she wasn't so bone weary she might be offended at the idea. "I would like to remind you that I had a _very_ strenuous workout tonight."

The casual way Toni wipes at her mouth with the back of her hand has no right to send a frission of arousal through her, but it does. "You're absolutely right, baby."

Cheryl can see the next glib comment on Toni's tongue and she grasps her chin with the curl of her pointer finger, slipping her thumb between her soft lips to cut her off. Toni sucks, grinning the whole time. She can't resist returning it, struck dumb at the beauty of her lover's smile.

They shift, slowly. It's mostly Toni, shuffling them around and straightening the bedding enough for them to crawl into it. Cheryl collapses onto her back and Toni draws the covers up around them before tucking herself into Cheryl's chest and peppering kisses over her clavicle. "I could have kept going all night," Toni says - smug or sincere, maybe both - and Cheryl feels a stupid, sleepy grin spread over her face.

"You would have died, smothered in my thighs."

The girl gathered in her arms laughs, shuffles close and twists limbs and legs until they're pressed against each other like puzzle pieces. A bronze hand tickles over the thin, bare skin of Cheryl's left breast - the one Toni isn't currently laying on - and takes a possessive hold, thumb teasing the lilac bruise underneath. "Don't threaten me with a good time."

They settle into the bed and each other, Cheryl's hand idly combing through the curls draped over her chest. Her hand ghosts over a sweet, round, apple cheek and Toni presses a kiss to the palm as it goes. It warms her all over - how could someone be so lucky?

How could she be so lucky?

"I love you."

Toni hums, comfortable and drowsy and already half-asleep despite her prior claims. "Love you, Cher."

It feels like madness, sometimes. To hear those words and believe them with her whole heart. But where there is power in pain, she knows that the brand Toni leaves is not so fleeting as a fading mark on the surface of her skin. It's indelible, tucked inside where no one else can touch. It makes her feel inviolable. There is real power in that, in the soft prayer chanted like a rosary. She repeats it to herself, committing this moment to memory - Toni's heavy, slumbering body and the smell of her sweat drying in her hair, the feel of Toni's skin along the borders of her own and the way those borders feel almost liminal as the night outside gets darker.

"I love you. I love you," she whispers into dark hair, in their dark room. It's as real as the ache between her thighs and she will remember it long after the bruise fades.

**Author's Note:**

> this is about four times longer than I intended and it took me two weeks to write because i'm bad at writing but that's ok because it's all self-indulgent tripe
> 
> my next self-indulgent bullshit is gonna be polly/cheryl/toni because no one can stop me


End file.
